


Оставшаяся в живых

by zzombae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о чем Фредди не станет писать в таблоид</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оставшаяся в живых

**Author's Note:**

> каннибализм с истекшим сроком употребления

Когда она впервые видит Эбигейл, она видит прибыль.  
Она видит бестселлер, свое имя на обороте книги и очерк в Таймс, она видит свой второй роман — художественный, бескомпромисный и шокирующий.  
Она не будет скрываться под псевдонимом, чтобы избежать предвзятость суждений, она не оставит им на это и шанса.  
Она видит, как пластырь на девичей шее заменяет повязанный платок. Платок становится неизменной деталью.  
Она видит страх, надежно скрытый от посторонних за напускной циничностью и холодный рассчет, прикрытый выставленным напоказ страхом. Она видит в Эбигейл немного себя. А еще — перспективу для сотрудничества, напоминает себе Фредди.  
Она начинает приходить почти каждый день. "Никто не знает о том, что сделал твой отец, больше чем я." — говорит она, прекрасно осознавая, что чем доверительней станут их отношения, тем сложнее ей будет сохранять непредвзятость повествования. Подойти близко, но остановиться вовремя.  
"Я хотела бы быть той, кто убила его" - говорит Эбигейл.  
Она стоит в стороне, наблюдая за тем, как Эбигейл выкапытает труп Бойла. За тем, в каком исступлении пальцы погружаются в тело земли, в отчаянной попытке все исправить, исправить собственный вердикт, собственную суть, не_быть монстром.  
Эбигейл отказывается понять, что уже слишком поздно. Она воздаст почести каждой его части. И все встанет на свои места, все станет правильно.  
"Иначе это убийство".  
Эбигейл не смущают ни трупная вонь, ни копошащиеся личинки в раздувшейся слизистой вывернутого наружу желудка и чего-то еще, рыхлого и мягкого на вид. Живот Бойла напоминает Фредди космогоническую инсталляцию, одновременно отталкивающую и притягивающую взгляд.  
В отчаянии Эбигейл пытается вытащить печень из вспоротого ею же собственноручно живота , но органы, выскальзывают из пальцев, лопаясь от прикосновений и пенясь грязно-зеленой массой. Ослепленная своим отчаянием, Эбигейл облизывает пальцы, и на какой-то момент Фредди кажется, что та готова есть себя заживо за невозможностью извиниться перед телом Николаса. Ее выворачивает прямо внутрь.  
Фредди просыпается в своей кровати.  
Тогда она понимает, что подошла слишком близко.

 

Когда она видит Беверли, она видит прибыль.  
Она видит учебник анатомии. Как иронично, сотворить из специалистки по биоматериалу буквальное изображение этимологического значения слова "анатомия".  
ἀνα. τέμνω.  
Она видит в разрезе каждый позвонок, срез аорты, легкое, диафрагмальную и внутреннюю поверхность селезенки, полости каждой из горизотнально расположенных артерий, пустых и обескровленных.  
Она смотрит через линзу объектива.  
Только затем она позволяет себе осознать, что она видит не просто набор органов, не сенсационный и шокирующий материал для таблоида. Она видит женщину, личность, которую она знала, как Беверли Катц.  
Когда приезжают федералы, она по-прежнему держится хорошо. Фредди видит человеческие внутренности живьем не в первый раз, и самый запоминающийся из них — тот, что она предпочла бы забыть — на этом же месте. "Сегодня мне будет ассистировать мисс Лаундс" — мелодичный голос Гидеона умудряется просверлить бреши в ее сознании даже сейчас, когда она с бесстрастным лицом повторяет офицеру все, что ей известно о своей находке.  
Она стоит подле Фредерика Чилтона, чей кишечник извлечен наружу вместе с прочими органами при помощи хирургических инструментов и владеющих ими рук, и в ее собственных руках не камера, а чужая жизнь.  
Она отгоняет воспоминание.  
Если бы только она могла поменять все местами, и спасти не его, а Беверли.  
Когда она возвращается домой, она залезает в горячую ванную — настолько горячую, что от подскочившего давления она ощущает каждое сокращение сердечкой мышцы.  
И только потом садится за статью.

Когда она смотрит в зеркало, она видит Эбигейл Хоббс. Умную девочку, которая знает, о чем стоит сказать, а что утаить. Она видит Беверли Катц. Женщину, подошедшую в своем расследовании слишком близко.  
Она видит, кем может стать, и кем уже никогда не станет, она видит амбициозную студентку и лишенную наивных ожиданий от жизни женщину, мелкие морщинки вокруг глаз и запотевающее от пара душевой стекло.  
В конце концов, она видит оставшуюся в живых.


End file.
